happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Juice Pong
Juice Pong is a HTFF game based on the canon game [http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Milk_Pong Milk Pong]. Gameplay The player, as Puffy, must toss a ping pong ball into a cup of juice. If the ball lands in the cup, then Wooly must drink it and the player moves onto the next round. The game plays out with Puffy's arm moving across the screen. When it is over the cup, the mouse must be clicked in order for the ball to be thrown. There are five rounds in total, all using different kinds of juice. Levels Level 1 Puffy tosses the ball and it lands on the rim of the cup. Wooly slams his fist on the table in order to prevent the ball from falling in.' ' Hit: The ball lands in the cup, so Wooly pours some orange juice into it. He accidentally swallows the ball and nearly ends up choking, but manages to cough it back out. Miss: The ball doesn't fall into the cup and Wooly fistpumps. Level 2 Puffy tosses the ball but overshoots the cup. Elsewhere, Paws buys a glass of lemonade, when the ball bounces off her head and causes her to drop the glass. Robo Star and Britton ride a kayak until the ball makes a hole in their boat. Then the ball gets lodged into Poachy's gun and is shot back to Wooly, who whacks it with a paddle. Hit: The ball lands in the cup, so Wooly pours apple juice into it. After his drink, he proceeds to eat an apple, but is revolted to find a worm in it. Miss: The ball misses the cup and Wooly jumps up and down joyfully. Level 3 Puffy tosses the ball and it flies toward a baseball game in a distant field. Frilly swings his bat, unknowingly hitting the ball, and sends it back towards the cup. Hit: 'The ball lands in the cup, so Wooly pours lemon juice into it. The juice is so tart and sour that his face becomes horribly distorted from consuming it. '''Miss: '''The ball bounces off the cup and Wooly nods with approval. Level 4 Puffy tosses the ball and it bounces off a tree, ending up on the rim of the cup. Wooly takes a deep breath and then blows at the ball. '''Hit: '''The ball falls into the cup, so Wooly pours prune juice into it. He feels constipation and runs into a nearby outhouse. '''Miss: '''Wooly makes what seems to be a victory holler in his own language. Level 5 Puffy prepares to toss the ball, when a bee scares him and he tosses the ball aimlessly into the air. Wooly hopes that the ball misses the cup as it falls back down. '''Ending 1: '''The ball lands in the cup and Wooly decides to pour coconut milk, only to realize the carton was empty. He sees a coconut atop a palm tree and tries to shake it off. The coconut falls on Wooly's head, cracking his skull open. An approaching Coconut wears the leftover coconut shell as a new helmet. '''Ending 2: '''The ball lands in the cup, so Wooly reaches for the banana juice. However, a monkey is drinking the carton and Wooly attempts to take it back. The juice gets dropped and the enraged monkey rips Wooly to pieces. Puffy tries to run but slips over a banana peel and breaks his neck. Deaths #Britton and Robo Star possibly drown ('debatable, they might have patched up the hole in their boat). #Wooly's skull is cracked open by a coconut (ending 1). #Wooly is mauled by a monkey (ending 2). #Puffy breaks his neck slipping over a banana (ending 2). Trivia *This game and Milk Pong are based on the real-life drinking game Beer Pong. Category:Fan Games